


just a kind thing

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathtubs, Bottom Ignis Scientia, Caring, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Gladio is a good boyfriend, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Naked Cuddling, Roadtrip, Top Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: Gladio loves the outdoors, but Ignis may not.





	just a kind thing

Gladiolus  _ loved  _ the outdoors. The way the air smelled so different from the City’s and everything else felt so different. The ground under his feet; it was harder than the pavement of the streets, or the hardwood floor of his childhood home, and sometimes felt cooler than the stones of the Citadel. The noises were fascinating; wild and unexpected, sounding like an adventure waiting for them at every corner wherever they went.

Gladio loved the outdoors. The mornings where everything was silent and cool and he could drink his coffee in peace while Ignis was making their breakfast. He often looked at the horizon then, pretending that they weren’t on a roadtrip to Altissia, but they were actually hunters. Protecting the borders, hunting daemons and living a life under the wide broad sky of Eos. The nights  he loved the most when they were at a haven and he could look at the vast land in darkness under the starlit sky. The scent of the air on late nights was intoxicating, so he preferred spending the nights in a tent, no matter how the precious princess complained. It was better to camp either way, it was faster. And Gladio loved it.

Back in the Crown City, where it was mostly buildings and overpopulation and fake gardens it often felt like he was trapped under a glass dome; which they actually were. On some rare occasions Gladio was allowed to go outside, beyond the Wall and marvel at how much wider the world was out there and how huge it could be if there was no war. He was always dreaming about just taking the car and go until he had gas and then just get out and walk. And walk away. From Insomnia, from the expectations, from his duty… But of course he could never do that. He could only dream about it.

Another thing about the outdoors was that it put that amusing grimace on both Noctis’ and Prompto’s faces. The two kids raised in the city, afraid of bugs, now had to go out into the wilderness where there was no food delivery, there were no soft beds, but only nature itself. When they were camping there was only the nearby diner to get some minimal showering done. And the kids hated it, though Gladio also saw something tinkle in Noctis’ eyes from time to time. He knew what it was; it was the same thing he also liked the outdoors: freedom. Out here, on these vast lands where it didn’t matter if you were a prince, a schoolkid or a simple mechanic. The only thing mattered is how well you worked with others to survive; and Noctis needed to see that, he needed to experience that. He needed to see how people outside the wall doing in war, he needed to have his feet sore due to walking, he needed to get soaked in rain from time to time and he needed to wake up to complete utter silence without the air conditioning on. Noctis pretended to hate it, and there were times he indeed hated it, but Gladio saw how relieved he felt sometimes by the campfire - just staring up at the stars, who knows what to muse about.

Prompto was resilient, as Gladio noticed. They had a few talks about him with Ignis after they set off, coming up a plan how to handle the blonde. It felt just like one of those talks in the past they had about Noctis; how to handle him, what to do with him. Sometimes they agreed, sometimes they didn’t, but somehow it always worked out well. With Prompto, they agreed to try and test his limits, maybe a bit unfairly, but they both knew that weakness won’t get them far on this trip. But Prompto seemed to learn a lot from his training and was doing well. Of course sometimes either Ignis or Gladio had to help him, but they saw the potential; Prompto had a place in their team. He was also a whiny one, a city kid, but when it came to it, he was fine with being outside. Indeed, he also enjoyed it. Prompto apparently loved to experience new things and out there in the wild, despite it was sometimes scary, he could be the most excited. He wasn’t put under restraints, but he could express his dynamic and loud nature without bothering anyone. It was almost adorable.

All in all, Gladio loved the outdoors. He loved how it affected the others too, and he loved teasing them when they were being whiny. Sometimes he wished it would last forever, but of course he knew it was impossible.

That morning too, Gladio woke up way earlier than Noctis or Prompto, but later than Ignis. He stumbled out of the tent into the dawn, taking a deep breath. With a stretch he smiled to himself, thanking for yet another morning in the wild where he could smell the world just waking up. Though one thing was off; there was no smell of coffee. Gladio also realized that moment that he can’t see Ignis anywhere. The fact itself wasn’t that alarming, sometimes he would wander off to gather some spices or wash some utensils in a lake or river if they were camping near one. This time too, Ignis must have gone there. Gladio didn’t think more than one second whether he should follow him. Sharing their morning kiss away from prying eyes was always better after all.

So Gladio headed toward the lake behind those patch of trees, where he suspected Ignis was. He mentally went over what was their plan for that day, too. A good excuse to talk to Ignis, as if he needed an excuse. But still. So he was ready with a request for a good morning kiss and a conversation topic too, just how Ignis liked. Spotting the advisor by the lake, just where Gladio suspected him, made his heart jump with glee. No matter how many times he would greet Ignis in the morning, he would still feel this utter happiness upon seeing him; part of the morning’s charm was Ignis after all.

However, walking closer Gladio had to slow down his giddy steps. Because the way Ignis looked wasn’t entirely happy. He was crouching by the water, with a few tin mugs by his feet, along with his gloves. He was already dressed neat and tidy and Gladio always wondered how he could keep so neat and clean outside. Noct, Prompto and him looked like mud monsters on some days and then there was Ignis; a whole different level. This time too, he was clean and pristine, like the mugs by his side, as he was washing his hands in the water. Gladio stopped, crossing his arms and just watched him. For anyone else Ignis wouldn’t have looked any different, but Gladio learned to notice the subtle differences. Ignis had tension in his shoulders, his frown was deeper than Gladio remembered it and then…

Well, no one would believe Gladio that Ignis can curse, but he can. Ignis had the vocabulary of a hunter on bad days, but he chose not to use it. Only on rare days. When Noctis wouldn’t hear. It was so rare that while Gladio heard him curse before, it still caught him off guard. It was a sign that Ignis was indeed, greatly frustrated.

Gladio listened as the usually calm Ignis hissed another curse hitting the water with his fist. Just to make everything wet around him, including his clothes. Ignis took a breath through his nose as if he wanted to curse again, but instead he fell silent. His long, wet fingers went to pinch the bridge of his nose frustrated as he was seemingly trying to calm down. For some reason, Gladio felt sorry for him.

“Hey, Iggy,” he chose this moment to announce his presence and walked toward the other. “Everything’s alright?” he asked, maybe also without tact, but it wasn’t like he had to pretend he didn’t see that little sign of microaggression.

Ignis turned his gaze at him, and even though it was early in the morning, he still seemed tired. Gladio stopped by him, holding out his hand to help him up. Ignis hesitated for a moment, but then he gathered the mugs and put on his gloves to take Gladio’s hand. Though when he wanted to let go, Gladio smirked and pulled him close.

“Morning kiss?” he asked with a slight pouting of his lips. In return Ignis raised his tired, green eyes at him and Gladio swore he saw just a hint of smile on his lips too. He leaned in to capture them before it would disappear. Ignis wanted to make it short, for some reason, but Gladio didn’t let him. He chuckled pulling him into another set of small, morning kisses. Until he could hear a sigh from the other. “Rough morning?” he asked, his hand coming up to brush against those sharp cheekbones.

“Rough night, more like,” Ignis sighed, leaning into Gladio’s touch. “I’ll prepare the coffee soon, I just had to rinse off the mugs,” he added, motioning toward the lake with said mugs. Then he looked down at himself, sighing at the wet spots on his shirt. Gladio could guess that even if it seemed like a small thing, it still hit Ignis a bit more than it should.

“No wonder your mood is foul, if you still haven’t had coffee,” Gladio tried gently. Ignis just snorted at him as he moved to walk back to camp.

While Gladio knew that Noctis and Prompto were alright outdoors, despite their whining, he sometimes had his doubts about Ignis. If anyone was a city kid, it was Ignis. Not entirely a city kid, more like a prince. The one from those old story books Gladio used to read, a prince who would never leave his castle and everything was at their disposal and the closest they got to nature was their greenhouse managed by the gardeners. Now, of course Ignis wasn’t that prissy, or queasy like those guys in the stories, but he still had this fine aura around him. Maybe his designer clothes, his need for neatness and the way he was tirelessly trying to keep himself tidy gave Gladio that idea. He was like this back in Insomnia too, putting a few Council members to shame too, sometimes. ‘Beautiful’ is what came to Gladio’s mind every time he looked at him and it was admirable how Ignis could still keep up while sleeping on the ground in a tent.

Gladio loved nature, he loved the outdoors. Noctis and Prompto had fun outside, in nature. While Ignis was probably suffering through it in silence. Gladio could see that; from the way he would never take his gloves off, from the way he would religiously clean his shoes after a long day, from the way the first thing he would do at a motel is to ask if they offer cleaning service. But he never had a bad word about it, because while Gladio had his duty back in the Citadel, this also was their duty. To escort the King to Altissia through the wilderness by all means necessary. And yes there was the occasional Imperial threat, the daemons, the… unknown, but there were also the bugs, the dust, the harsh sun and dirt  _ everywhere _ . While Ignis completed the Crownsguard training he was still out of his element here, and Gladio knew that. Ignis was fine like royal china and it was hard work to keep himself up to it.

Following Ignis back to camp, Gladio sighed, swallowing what he wanted to say. That Ignis didn’t have to try so hard; they will get dirty anyway, they will get bitten by bugs, they will have to cram into a tent or into a caravan which would make his clothes wrinkled again, so then why be  _ so extra _ ? But the last time Gladio was trying with that argument Ignis handled him like one of those annoying bugs and truly, the man didn’t want to experience Ignis’ wrath again. But this time, he could see Ignis being tired. Tired of it all.

Good thing was about having connections amongst the hunters is that they could update Gladio on which gas stations had certain items, or which motel offered a certain type of rooms, or which diner may have work for them. So while he wasn’t too big about his phone he spend half the car ride on it, asking around for a suitable motel. And when he asked Ignis if they could stop by a certain motel for the night of course Ignis said yes, even if he raised an eyebrow at him in the rearview mirror. Mostly because Gladio never asked to stop by a motel. Prompto and Noctis were terribly excited, of course. It’s been days of camping at that point after all.

\--

After sending Noctis and Prompto on their way, Gladio stepped to the bathroom door and knocked.

“Can I come in?” he asked in a low voice, his hand hovering over the doorknob. When he heard the admission he smiled to himself and entered the bathroom. His smile widened when he spotted just exactly what he was expecting to see. Ignis in the bathtub. It wasn’t a big tub, no adult person could lay in there with their legs outstretched. But it could be filled up with hot water and bath salt. Just like Ignis did. This was the reason Gladio insisted on this motel because of the bathtub. It wasn’t much, but he hoped if it could ease some of Ignis’ tension.

“The others?” Ignis asked quietly as Gladio moved closer to the tub to sit on the edge of it.

“Sent them shopping,” he shrugged.

“We aren’t in need of anything right now,” Ignis frowned at him.

“Not on ingredients, but you certainly need a bit of peace and quiet.” Gladio watched as Ignis frowned at him more, then a soft realization blended into his features. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaned his head back on the towel he was using as a pillow. His skin was glinting from the steam, his hair was still half wet and to be fair he still looked tired, but at least he was resting now.

“Was it that obvious?” Ignis asked then quietly in a sigh. Gladio couldn’t help his chuckle, not even answering that question. Because, yes, it was that obvious. Ignis sighed again, and opened his eyes to look at Gladio. “Thank you,” he whispered as his hand moved to slide on the man’s thigh.

Gladio’s expression softened as he took that stray hand in his to bring it to his lips. He kissed those long, neat fingers that were guarded so much by Ignis, appreciating the effort of it.

“Don’t mention it, Iggy,” he spoke as his thumb brushed over soft, elegant skin on Ignis’ knuckles. “But next time tell me if it gets bad.”

“That’s the thing, Gladio,” Ignis muttered as he moved to sit up, laying his other arm over the man's thigh. “I had no idea how bad it was until recently. My focus was elsewhere,” he admitted and Gladio could hear the disappointment in his voice. Ignis always told them to take care of themselves after all, because that was the most important thing to help others too.

“You should take care of yourself, Ignis,” Gladio nagged gently. Ignis smiled and tilted his head to look up at him, making his heart rush in his chest.

“Good thing you’re here to remind me of that,” he said. Gladio grinned back as he reached to bury his fingers into those light brown locks, loving the sensation of it. Ignis’ hair without product was like a rare animal; it was a fact it existed, but seeing or touching it was almost impossible.

“Too bad I can’t remind you in this bathtub,” Gladio joked then. Ignis smiled too, leaning his head down on Gladio’s thigh.

“Remember that tub? In that guest room in the Citadel?” he asked quietly, his voice resonating through Gladio’s body.

“Oh, Astrals as if I could forget that tub,” he laughs out loud. Yes, that was an infamous tub. They spent many hours there just enjoying long nights without anyone interrupting them. It was a tub that could bear even Gladio’s size and everything they wanted to do in it. How he could ever forget it? Though, now that Insomnia has fallen he wondered if the Citadel survived, if that bathroom survived at all. Something maybe showed in his expression, because Ignis reached up to take his chin and pull him down for a kiss.

“I’ll be out soon and you can show me in bed,” he said.

“Take your time, Iggy, those two won’t be back for a while,” Gladio assured him, despite the fact that he really, really wanted to have Ignis on that bed already. He kissed Ignis’ lips again, then his hand. Then he left him to enjoy his bath.

When Ignis finished with his bath he was almost as ready as Gladio wanted him to be. When he was finished with him Ignis was as ready as Gladio wanted him to be. Relaxed and well satisfied on clean sheets, recovering from yet another mind blowing orgasm.

Ignis moaned as he was stretching on the sheets as Gladio kissed up on his body to his lips.

“That last one was on the house,” he grinned far too full of himself. He was still proud when he could get Ignis off, especially when it was three times in a row. And especially when he had Ignis looking at him with such dazed green eyes and carefree smile after it.

“I’m not sure which one of us is the insatiable here,” Ignis remarked as he welcomed Gladio in a kiss, sliding his arms around his neck.

“It’s obvious, it’s me,” the man chuckled, settling comfortably between Ignis thighs, pressing his naked body against his. “I could have you anytime, anywhere, in any way.”

Ignis chuckled low in his throat as Gladio nuzzled into his neck, his hand came up to slide his fingers into those dark locks.

“Thank you, Gladio, I really needed this,” he spoke then, gently petting the other as they were laying there. Gladio just kissed him a ‘you’re welcome’ as he laid his head down on his chest, listening to Ignis’ heartbeat. It was strong and sure, just like Ignis was. “Sometimes I wish we could be back in Insomnia for a whole set of wrong reasons,” Ignis spoke. Gladio smiled, closing his eyes and listened to him talk, loving that he could hear his voice through his chest. It was calming. “I want back the washing machines, the dishwashers, the air conditioning, ice coffee, cut grass, nice beds, bathtubs…” Gladio knew all those were indeed the wrong reasons, but hey, there wasn’t always the looming end of the world and the war that was making people miserable. Sometimes it was the little things. Like having a microwave to heat up things, or having food anytime anywhere, or having clean sheets. He understood. And he also knew that Ignis would never complain out loud about any of this. “There’s one thing, however, that makes this all worth it.”

“Hmm?” Gladio hummed, nuzzling at Ignis’ chest, noting how good he smelled. “That we do the right thing and bring Noctis to his fiancée and as our duty?” he asked, maybe mocking a little. And wincing when Ignis pinched his ear to punish him for it.

“You belong out here,” Ignis said then, his fingers brushing over the ear he abused just seconds ago. Gladio opened his eyes, though he didn’t move his head. “Ever since we left Insomnia, you bloomed, Gladio,” Ignis continued. “It’s like you’ve born in the wilderness and they took you back to the city to tame you, but failed.”

“Iggy,” Gladio chuckled a little embarrassed.

“It suits you,” Ignis said with a smile in his voice. Gladio decided not to look at him, because he felt his cheeks burn. “You belong out here, and I love to watch you. You’re majestic and I’m so glad I could be there witnessing it all.”

“Ignis, if you continue, I’m going to have to take you again…” Gladio warned in a low, deep voice.

“Watching you being in your element outdoors is what keeps me going, Gladio,” Ignis said and Gladio couldn’t hold back anymore. He moved to capture those sweet lips again so he won’t be able to say those embarrassing things again. Bloomed? Majestic? Oh please, he wasn’t a beast…!

In the end they both received an encore performance.

The next day, they took to the car and continued on their way. Everything went as usual until they stopped at a diner for some break and food. And as Gladio was following Ignis and Prompto he felt Noctis grab his arm.

“Hey… thanks,” he muttered. Gladio narrowed his eyes at him, because there wasn’t anything he recalled that needed a thanks from Noctis. “For… for Specs,” Noctis said, motioning ahead of them where Prompto was explaining something to Ignis with too much vehement. “He doesn’t have that… that thing,” he said a bit awkwardly pointing between his own eyes, frowning. “That frown. You know.”

Gladio couldn’t help his snicker. Yes, he knew. That particular frown on Ignis which signed that something was wrong and he would rather die than to say it out loud.

“So you noticed it too and didn’t try to do anything?” he teased, taking a huge arm over Noctis’ shoulders to crash him to his body and tousle his hair.

“I didn’t know what to do!” Noctis struggled, trying to get out of the fatal grip.

“Anything, really! Just show him you care, idiot,” Gladio snorted, letting the disgruntled princess go after he messed his hair up quite nicely. “Okay?” he asked him as Noctis hurried ahead to escape yet another attack from his own shield.

Gladio just laughed out loud, a bit relieved. True, he sometimes still had doubts about Noctis, sometimes he was jealous of the attention he got from Ignis. But from time to time, Noctis proved that he also noticed and that he also cared just as much as Gladio. And somehow, it always made things just a little bit better.

Because Ignis deserved the world after all.


End file.
